Memory's Skyscraper
by MidnightAbyss
Summary: For Axel's special day. Memory’s Skyscraper was always a decent place to hang out when he needed to think and cool off. It was high up, dark, and quiet, and therefore a good place to burn out his frustration.


**Here I am, adding to the deluge of Axel day fics. I couldn't resist, seeing as I won't be alive next time we have an 08/08/08. He deserves it anyway. And yes, I am not dead. I know most of you are ticked off at me. Unfortunately, the suckiness of my incomplete stories horrifies me into not updating. I'm thinking of deleting GotP, and severely editing BC and ANW. Maybe completely retyping them. I do hope you guys enjoy this though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the Organization would've beaten Sora to a pulp. Just because I like them more. That and KH3 would be out by now, along with the other games we're dying for.**

Axel rather liked the Organization. He honestly did. Sure they were a kooky bunch, but at least they had personality despite not having any hearts. They managed to make this unemotional life bearable.

There were many things he didn't like about the other members. Xemnas was textbook insane, what with his strange obsessions and all. Xigbar was just plain nuts, always coming up with a different story for how he lost his eye whenever someone made the mistake of asking. Xaldin was a psycho, what with the odd hairstyle and the joy he took in stabbing things. Vexen was annoying, always complaining about his lack of respect to his elders. Lexaeus was mildly creepy considering his hulking form and silent persona. Zexion wasn't so bad, but he spoke too politely and strictly to everyone. Saix he just plain hated, the two had very disagreeable personalities. Demyx was fun, but he was much too timid and peaceable for Axel's tastes. And sometimes the whole sitar-thing got annoying. Luxord, while not a bad guy, enjoyed a perplexing vocabulary and took whatever opportunity he got to bet another members pants off. Marluxia was a priss who overreacted when he burnt his precious flowers. Larxene was a complete sadist, so avoiding her was always a must, no matter how flirty she got with him. Even Roxas, who was his best friend, sometimes got on his nerves. The boy just couldn't let his past life go. He was much too curious for his own good.

Personally, he'd rather forget his own past life. At least in this life, he could get away with burning things more often. That was one quirk he'd shared with his Somebody, but other than that, he was pretty different from how he used to be. And of course, there were many things he did like about the other members.

Xemnas, despite how crazy he was, was someone who demanded respect and got it. Xigbar could pull some of the best pranks Axel had ever seen. Xaldin could make some awesome food. Vexen's experiments did occasionally come in handy, and he was a good doctor. Axel had been rather surprised that he didn't experiment on his patients. Lexaeus could always be counted on to back you up in a fight; the man's morals wouldn't have it any other way. Zexion's limitless knowledge of the universe came in handy during missions, and he was always willing to share an interesting tidbit or two. Saix, despite the fact that he and Seven never got along, never left anyone behind in a fight, and his loyalty to the Organization was admirable. Demyx, who always acted like he couldn't break a twig, was actually a decent fighter when he wanted to be and was always good company, especially when you were angry. The boy could soothe anyone's spirits. It was always interesting to watch Luxord's gambling, so long as you weren't the unfortunate one playing against him. Marluxia had a way of complimenting you and making you feel like an idiot all in one go, and he could actually fight pretty well despite the sissy petals flying around. Larxene, when not feeling entirely sadistic, could be decent company. She was also good backup, and fun to bother so long as he ran fast enough. Roxas, being his best friend, was always willing to help him out, even if he didn't agree with what he was doing.

So the guys at the castle weren't that bad. That didn't mean they didn't get on his nerves. And Memory's Skyscraper was always a decent place to hang out when he needed to think and cool off. It was high up, dark, and quiet, and therefore a good place to burn out his frustration. Why'd he need to cool off this time? Xemnas was sending him on a mission, one that he didn't particularly want to participate in.

The Superior had told him about the mission he was sending Marluxia on, and that Marluxia was given the choice of the five members that would be accompanying him. Apparently, flower-boy had chosen Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus. At Zexion's insistence, Vexen would also be going, and at Larxene's insistence, he had also chosen Axel. They were going to be studying the effects of Castle Oblivion on memory, and they were taking the witch with them. Then the Superior had pulled him closer, and in a hushed voice had told him of the betrayal he suspected Marluxia would be putting into place, told him of the possible outcome it could have on not only himself, but the rest of the members as well. The subtle possible threat on Roxas was understood.

The reason he'd come out to the dark city was to think about what could happen on the mission. He didn't particularly _want_ to kill any of the others, with the possible exception of Marluxia and Vexen, but he didn't want anything to happen to Roxas. What had really set him off, though, was what he heard as he was walking away from the Superior's office. He'd been walking down the hall when he heard Marluxia talking to Larxene around the corner. He'd recognized Marluxia's manipulation while flower boy told the Nymph about how much better things would be when he took control of the Organization, and he didn't really like how the man was using her. But then he'd mentioned Sora, and Axel just had to listen in. Suddenly what Xemnas had been saying made sense. Marluxia planned to lure Sora to Castle Oblivion and wipe his memories to use him against Xemnas. And if the little creep brought Sora to the Castle That Never Was, any number of bad things could happen to Roxas.

Axel grimaced as he thought of all the things that could happen. He wouldn't let it. He'd protect Thirteen even if it meant settling for becoming a murderer. Though he wondered how he'd ever look the boy in the eyes again, knowing how well he got along with Zexion and Larxene. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to kill them, just Marluxia. If he wasn't…

A portal opened beside him, forcing him to drop that train of thought immediately. "Though you'd be out here. What's up?" Roxas said, dropping down next to him on the ledge of the tall building. Innocent blue eyes stared at him expectantly. Kingdom Hearts, how was he going to hide something this big from the kid?

"Nothing. Just kinda ticked off. Mansex is sending me off on this long-term mission," Axel whined as casually as he could. There was no way he'd let the kid know what was really wrong. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that wasn't it. "I'm just mad 'cause I gotta leave you here with these maniacs for who knows how long." It was a poor excuse, but Roxas seemed to accept it. Either the blonde believed that lie, or he knew he wouldn't be getting anything else out of him.

"It can't be that bad. Not to burst your ego, but I could always just hang out with Demyx, Zexion, or Larxene." Roxas grinned at him teasingly, trying to cheer him up.

Axel shook his head. "Nah. Zexy and Larxy are coming with me. Flower boy, Lexaeus, and the mad scientist too."

Roxas shrugged. "I've still got Demyx. And at least we know you'll come back and I won't have sprouted wings again." Axel couldn't help but laugh at that particular memory.

"I guess so. And I know Xig won't be putting any holes in you. Guy's a sap for kids. All you gotta do is pull those puppy dog eyes you're such an expert at on him. He'll do anything you ask him. I'll tell him to watch out for you while I'm gone."

The smile Roxas had been wearing slipped into a cute pout. "I can protect myself, you know. I don't need you around to deal with the other members."

Axel chuckled at that. "Whatever you say, little buddy. Whatever you say." He ruffled the blonde's hair, instigating a disgruntled squeak, and stood up to leave. Roxas followed loyally, but not before taking one last look at the cloudy sky. The downpour waited until they disappeared through the darkness to flood the streets of the dark city, Heartless fleeing from the onslaught of water.

Looking out of the window in his room, Axel chuckled wryly. He supposed the nonexistent sky and the nonexistent people on this nonexistent world were connected. He knew if he could feel, he'd probably feel like crying right now too.

**MA: So there it is. Read and review, please, while I go bug Jak in the other fic I'm working on.**


End file.
